Welcome to My Life
by Child of the Night13
Summary: Short story. About Alvin if everyone hated him including his brothers and brittany. Read and give it a try. Review
1. Chapter 1

**Short story don't hate me by using Alvin and somethings I sure arn't true but it had to match the song right? Anyway the song is Welcome to My Life by Simlpe Plan. Review!**

Alvin was in his room looking out the window into the cloudy day. "Why can't you be more like Simon" yelled Dave still rang through his head. "Why can't you be nice like Theodore" said Brittany.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place?**

"How are you the older brother, you should be the youngest!" said Simon.

**Like somehow you just don't belong. And no one understands you.**

"Alvin is so stupid! and he is the oldest brother…Ha! I doubt it! said Jeanette to her sisters which nod in agreement.

**Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room?**

Alvin didn't want to hear it again. What people want him to be. So he just sing. Sing to let it all out.

**With the radio on turned up so loud. That no one hears you screaming.**

Funny that they want him to change. Funny they thought he was just an idiot, who doesn't know any better. Funny, he thought. Funny.

**No you don't know what it's like. When nothing feels alright. You don't know what it's like.**

They don't know me good, Alvin thought. They really don't know. Funny.

**To be like me. To be hurt.**

But do they care. Did they care. Did they know that every word and action was hurting him. Killing him slowly.

**To feel lost. To be left out in the dark.**

"Dave let's go to Disney please" beg Theodore. "Ummm fine, get Simon and we go" Theodore look at him curiously. "What about Alvin" he ask. Dave snorted "Theo, Alvin is grounded remember… and besides he just ruin the whole trip". Both didn't see that Alvin was there. Ready to cry.

**To be kick when you're down.**

Again Alvin was push to the ground getting beat up by some bully name Ryan. He was kick again and again. Until he was bleeding and bruise up. Alvin look at the window to see Simon…..laughing before everything went black.

**To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one's there to save you.**

Every night Alvin cried hysterically but no one was there to confort him.

**No you don't know what it's like.**

**Welcome to my life.**

**I continue later I'm a bit tired I almost fainted yesterday. I felt dizzy. I going to rest now if you want me to continue. Review. Again song Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay part 2 of this story. Sorry if it isn't that good I lost my motivation. Anyway don't hate me there's a lot of Alvin pain. I have nothing against him. Thank you for the ones concern about my health I'm fine now thanks for asking. Alright to the story…**

**Do you wanna be somebody else? **Alvin wonder "what would it be like if he was loved? Love Alvin thought, I want Love…..

**Are you sick of feeling so left out? **"Hey Alvin wanna go to the mall?' ask Simon. "Really!" said Alvin with excitement in his voice. "Yeah its me, Jeanette, Brittany, Eleanor and you. So what do you say?" "S-Sure I'll go" "Cool we are leaving in 10 minutes" Simon steps out of his brother's room.

In the mall they where all looking through the shops "Ummm I got to go to the restroom" said Alvin Simon turned "Go, we will be heading to the food court meet us there" they turned their attention at the stuff. Alvin smiled for once he was fitting in. When he was done he went to the food court. They weren't there. "okay he thought he they got entertained.

He waited…

And waited….. waited… 1 hour, 2 hours 3 hours….Nothing. Alvin went back to the parking lot. Simon's car wasn't there. He went to a paid phone outside of the mall. "hello Seville residence" said Simon "Simon your at home' Alvin ask. "….Who is this" "A-Alvin" "Oh, hey Alvin sorry I had to take the girls home they were tired come on Theo made lasagna" "Aren't you going to pick me up"? "why you're a big boy you can handle it" then he hang up. 5 blocks to his house. Alvin began to walk at the 3 block his feet began to hurt holding back tears he continue on his way in the rain.

**Are you desperate to find something more? Before your life is over. Are you stuck in a world you hate? **They don't care. "I'm was nothing to them, nothing" mumbled Alvin. Who was looking out the window watching as loved people pass by. Mothers, and their son. Dad's with their daughters. Brothers together, Sisters as well. Love couples. All of those people know love, they have it. "Why don't I have l-love?"

**Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and their stupid lies. **Lies, Alvin thought. "Dave do you love me?' ask Alvin. Dave smiled "of course I do Alvin. I will always love you" Alvin smiled and went to look for his brothers. "Not" whispered Dave.

"Hey guys, do you love me?' Alvin ask. "Of course! You are our brother, brothers are close" said Theodore, Simon nod in agreement. "Thanks, I love you guys too" Alvin went back to the kitchen. "Not" whispered both Theodore and Simon simultaneously and laugh.

**While deep inside you're bleeding. No you don't know what it's like. When nothing feels alright. "**If they don't want me, why I'm here then. What the use they will never love me" said Alvin, packing the only clothes he has into his backpack. **You don't know what it's like. To be like me.**

**To be hurt.**

"How dare you disobey me!" yelled Dave. Alvin cried "I-I swear it w-wasn't m-me!" "Of course it's you, you worthless piece of junk!" Dave slaps Alvin leaving him out in the yard. Alvin cried silently as he could.

**To be lost.**

**To be left out in the dark.**

"You are sleeping here now" Dave said pushing the crying chipmunk to the basement. The place he fears the most. "No Dave please I-I do better, I'll be good j-just don't leave m-me here". Dave look at the chipmunk then close the door shut. Noises crept the room, spiders appear out of no where, the tiny patter of cockroaches and the rats! Alvin curled in a ball and cried.

**To be kick when you're down.**

Ryan push Alvin against the tree he was about to punch him when Simon appeared. "hey Ryan" "What small fried?" "….I give first punch' with that Simon punch Alvin and left leaving Ryan and his buddies to finish the job.

**To feel like you been push around.**

Alvin grab the book and throw it with all his might and sorrow. He kick anything in his path. He torn everything to pieces. Destroyed everything. Alvin collapse in the floor and cried.

**To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one is there to save you.**

"No one understands" Alvin thought. As he stood in front of the house backpack on his shoulders. "Goodbye, he thought as he walk down the street not bother to look back, "Forever"

**No you don't know what it's like.**

**Welcome to my life.**

**So what do you think like I said I kinda lost my motivation so I'm not sure how the story turn out but tell me if you like. I will continue. See ya later:) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I know the last chapter was very sad. And yes they were out of character. But…. in this chapter Alvin is going to see the light of the day. And his family relies what they done. I'm not sure if this came out good, so tell me alright. Well to the story…**

**No one ever lied straight to your face. No one ever stabbed you in the back. **Simon Seville was sitting in the front porch, his older brother Alvin seem to run away. "I was such a jerk to him, how could I hurt him…." Simon thought. He was always there with me.

Flashback:

I was picking up the acorns that kept falling out. I was humming one of my favorite song when a hawk spotted me. Frighten I didn't know what to do so I did the only natural thing "ALLLVVVIIINNNN" "Simon!" Alvin ran in front of he blocking the hawk's path as it landed. "Run Simon when I tell you" he whispered I nod. The hawk was getting closer. "Hey! bird brain, you want some of this, huh you want some" he said as the hawk began to move to him losing my attention.

"Run! Now!" Alvin yelled as he scurried up a tree while the hawk was so close of grabbing him. I ran but stop "what about you!" "I be fine, look for Theo" he said as he ran deeper into the forest with the hawk right on his heels. That night Alvin didn't came. Theodore was crying hysterically. We waited…..and waited. Finally it seem like years he came "Alvin you're here and in one piece" he look at me, wink and said "You never doing to lose me ever I promise you that"

Flashback ended

He was there always there. "If something happens to him I won't be able to forgive my self" Simon said out loud.

**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay.**

Theodore Seville couldn't cook. He was worried. "How could I let this happen" he thought. Alvin was always there for me…always. I always look for him for protection, understanding, love. That what he needed Love.

Flashback:

I was crying one night when our mother didn't come home. 'Theo, you okay" Alvin whispered. "Y-Yeah, I-I f-fine" "Theodore, you are a really bad, bad liar" I turn to him. "I just m-miss m-m-mom that's all….I-I feel a-alone'

Alvin pulled me into a hug "Theo as long as Simon and I are here you will never be truly alone, I promise" "I promise too Alvin" End of Flashback. he made that promise and complete it. I didn't. Theodore started to cry.

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted.**

Dave Seville was in the living room. "how dare I did that to my oldest son. How dare I" Dave remember the times Alvin made him mad but also made him so happy. "how could I-I don't deserve being a father…I- don't" I'm such a jerk, an asshole, he thought. Dave started to cry.

**Never had to work it was always there. You don't know what its like.**

**To be hurt.**

Do they miss me? this question repeated in Alvin's head as he walk to a bus stop for the Greyhound to San Francisco. He brought his ticket and sat down. Beside him a family three brothers and their father was playing and having a good time. "I miss you guys" Alvin said out loud.

**To feel lost. To be left out in the dark.**

'Dave we have to look for Alvin" cried Theodore. "We have to say sorry f-for what we done t-to him" said Simon. "I agree guys but we don't know where he is" They all began to think where Alvin possible went.

**To be kick when you're down. To be on the edge of breaking down.**

**And no one's there to save you. No you don't know what its like (what it's like)**

Dave remember once that Alvin always wanted to go to San Francisco. That's it! he thought "Boys hurry get in the car, I know where Alvin is" they scurried to the car and Dave speed up to the bus terminal of the Greyhound.

**To be hurt. **

"Bus headed to San Francisco will be boarding now" Alvin sight "well no turning back now" he said and got up heading to the bus.

**To feel lost. To be left out in the dark.**

As fast as there legs can go Dave, Simon, and Theodore ran "Alvin! Alvin" they yelled "ALLLVVVVIIIIINNNNN" Dave yelled his famous scream.

**To be kick when your down. To feel like you been push around.**

Alvin was quietly humming to himself when he heard his name "AALLLVVVIIIINNN" he knew the only one who had lungs like that. "Dave? Dave!" He saw his family running toward him. Suddenly he was attack with a furious hug.

**To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one's there to save you.**

"Alvin please don't go I'm sorry for what I did, I'm so s-sorry' cried Simon.

'Please Alvin I need you, I'm soooo s-s-sorry I let this happen. I'm s-sorry" said Theodore. Alvin hug his brothers "it alright I forgive you" "we make it up to you we will" cried Theo.

**No you don't know what its like. **

**Welcome to my life.**

"I'm sorry Alvin I didn't think I'm sorry I hurt you I could never forgive myself" cried Dave as he held down. Alvin gave him a big hug "Dave you are forgiven I love you I always will" "I love you to Alvin" Dave said "me too" cried Theodore as he join in "Me three!" Simon ran into the hug.

**Welcome to my life.**

Alvin learn to forgive is family they all gave him what he wanted. Love. Its Always Love.

**Welcome to my life….**

**So what you think the story turn out. Tell me if I did okay I was having a hard time. Thanks for the support. Review!:)**


End file.
